Love It Up!
by Arty-Carty
Summary: Ava Rylance is the newest student at John Hughes High School, Chicago, Illionois. When CeCe invites Ava over to her house, she meet's CeCe's step-brother Logan, sparks fly between the two and Ava finds herself stuck between the two, her new friend, or her new crush. What's Ava to do?


**Love it Up. **

**Author's Note: **

**OK guys! It's here, the first chapter of my first ever story here on ff . net! Wow. I never thought I would actually be ever to write a story, seeing as I always have so many ideas and then when I go to write down it's like O.O nothing, at all. **

**But I really hope you enjoy this!**

**So, the story is centred on Shake It Up, from the Disney Channel, I love it so hard. I recently watched one of the newest episodes where Jeremy proposed to Georgia and, dear lord I fell so hard for Logan. Just perf. So I searched for a LoganXOC based story…and I found one. ONE. So this is for all my fellow Logan lovers and I really hope you guys like it! **

**Rate, Review and Subscribe!**

**TTYLXOX! Xxx**

**Arty-Carty **

Chapter One: New Student It Up

Ava Rylance walked down the hallways of John Hughes High School, nervously adjusting the strap of her red leather satchel backpack on her shoulder. Students seemed to watch her as she walked down the halls, and Ava hoped in her mind it wasn't because of her fashion choice this morning, which consisted of a Beatles t-shirt, high-waisted black denim shorts, red tartan tights, black wedge hell creepers, a denim jacket and a black beanie, as well as her red bag.

Ignoring the looks she was receiving, Ava continued down the hallway. The lady at the reception had been kind enough to give her everything she needed; even writing down some names of students that she thought Ava should meet, that would help her on her first day of school. Ava looked down at the list as she made her way through yet another hallway, looking for her locker. The list of names read "Raquel Blue, Tinka Hessenheffer, and Tyler Blue."

Reading through the names, and not paying attention, Ava was suddenly flung backwards onto the floor, papers flying everywhere.

"Ah gee! I'm sorry! I'm such a klutz, here let me help you out!" came a voice from above Ava. She looked up, her brown wavy hair scattered over her face and black beanie on the floor behind her head. A girl stood above her, with dark curly hair, with a bright, brace covered smile across her face, hand sticking out in front of her.

"I'm Dina Garcia, and I am so sorry for knocking you over like that!"

Ava sat up and took the girl's hand, and Dina pulled her up, with a strength that surprised Ava. Ava then dusted herself off before turning and picking up her beanie hat and placing it back on her head. She then turned back to the girl before her and spoke "Ava Rylance, I'm new here."

"I gathered by all the papers, speaking of which, need some help picking them up?" Dina said, gesturing to all the papers around them.

"That would be great, thanks."

The two girls than began to pick up all the papers that had landed on floor, gathering them into one pile. When they had done, Dina passed the papers she had collected over to Ava and spoke once more, "So where ya headed to Ava?"

Ava shuffled the papers and found the piece she was looking for. "I'm trying to find locker 361, any idea where it is?"

Dina smiled brightly and replied "Yupp! It's right next to mine, and I'm on my way there right now! Oooh, you can meet some of my friends too! This is gonna be great!"

And before Ava could even reply to the over enthusiastic girl, Dina had already began to drag her down the hall way, yelling the occasional "Girls on a mission!", "Coming through!" and a few ""Move yourselves, people gotta get through here!"

And soon enough Dina had stopped in front of a locker, where there were already three people standing. The three consisted of a tall dark haired boy with a bright smile, a boy with large eyebrows and headphones around his neck, and a blonde girl with an extravagant taste in clothing.

"Hey guys!" Dina greeted, "Ava, this are my friends, Ty Blue and Tinka Hessenheffer. And this is my boyfriend Deuce Martinez. Guys, this is Ava Rylance, she's new here and it's her first day!"

Ava tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smile up at them all, making a note in her head not to mention the note of names to anyone.

"Vell, it is very nice to meet you Ava, but I must be going, the bell is going to ring any second and must not be late for homeroom. See you around!"

And with that Tinka left, people parting like the Red Sea to let her through. The others then turned to Ava and Ty spoke up, "So Ava, where's your homeroom? We can walk you there so you don't get lost if you like?"

"Uh, thanks. It's room 101." Ava said hesitantly, looking at her timetable in her hands.

"Oh! You're with CeCe! That's good, she'll show you around after that, if you ask her nice enough, that is!" Dina then opened her locker and turned once more to Ava. "That's your locker right there Ava." She spoke, pointing towards a plain purple locker.

Ava then stepped toward the locker and put in the combination, she then open the door and placed her papers on the bottom of the locker, she then placed her bag in her locker and turned to Dina, "What am I going to need for homeroom?"

Deuce and Ty turned to Ava with shocked expressions on their faces.

"You've never had a homeroom before? Where did you move here from?" Deuce asked, in a shocked slightly high pitched voice.

"I'm from England, and we had forms. If homeroom is what I think it is, then it's probably the same." Ava then turned back to her locker and took most of her books out of her bag and placed them into her locker in a neat pile, leaving her binder, notepad and pencil case in there, along with her iPod, iPhone, purse and house keys. She then placed her timetable, and a few other pieces of paper, including a form that all her teachers had to sign, to clarify that Ava was in their lessons.

As Dina and Ava shut their locker doors the bell for homeroom rang, and Ava placed her bag on her pack once more and the four walked off to Ava's homeroom, pointing out other classes along the way.

"Okay, so CeCe is in your homeroom. She has long red, wavy hair and a crazy sense of style. There should be a seat open next to her at the back of the classroom. Sit there and introduce yourself. Say that we said to talk to her. She open up and take you under her wing. Okay? I'll meet you outside your third period class for lunch." The four stopped outside room 101, and said goodbye. Ava hugged them all, thanking them for showing her the way, and for Dina helping her out and introducing her to some people.

Ava stepped inside the classroom, where a few students already lingered. As she walked up to the teacher's desk Ava took out the form that had to be signed and spoke to the teacher sat at the desk. A dowdy looking librarian looked up from the romance novel she was currently reading and towards Ava.

"Sorry to be a bother. My name is Ava Rylance; I'm the new student here."

The woman smiled at Ava and took the note in her hand. As she signed her name on the flip she spoke to Ava in a soft but unique voice. "My name is Ms Burke, welcome to JH High. There is a seat at the back, feel free to sit there." She handed Ava back the form and picked up her romance novel once again. By this time most of the students had filed in and took their seats, and began texting or writing in their notebooks. Ava walked to the back, where she spotted who she assumed was CeCe Jones. Taking off her back pack and sitting in the vacant seat, Ava turned to the redhead and spoke politely.

"Excuse me but are you CeCe Jones? Dina, Ty and Deuce told me to introduce myself to you. My name is Ava, I'm a new student here."

CeCe looked up from her mobile phone and turned towards Ava with a smile on her face. "Oh my gosh, hi! I am CeCe! Wow, I love your shoes! Finally someone with a fashion sense similar to mine that I can talk to!"

Ava giggle at the girls politeness, "It's nice to meet you CeCe. And thanks, I got them from one of my favourite stores back in England." Ava crossed one leg over the other and took her notebook and pencil case out of her bag.

"You're from England? That's totally cool! So how do you like JH so far?"

Ava looked up from where she was doodling in her notebook to see CeCe turned towards her, leaning her head on her hand, looking genuinely interested at what Ava was going to say. "Yeah. Well, I've only just got here so I haven't really seen that much. But the people I have met are totally cool and totally sweet. I think I'm gonna like it here."

"Awesome! So why did you move all the way here from England?" CeCe picked up her phone and sent a text as she spoke to Ava, who fidgeted in her seat before answering. "My mum got a job over here, and I have always wanted to move to America, so I came with her."

"Aw. That is so sweet. Well Ava, we are going to be really good friends, I can tell. So pass me your cell phone." CeCe held out her hand, waiting for Ava to place her iPhone in it. Ava took the phone out of her bag and placed it reluctantly in CeCe's hand. "Sweet case!" She said indicating the black case with 'Ava' written on it in bright purple cursive writing. "There, now you have my cell number, so we can text in any classes where we aren't together!"

"Wow thanks CeCe."

"No prob, now just one more thing," CeCe handed the phone back to Ava and Ava read the new contact in her phone, it said 'CeCe' with an array of rainbow hearts after it. "You should totally come over to my house tonight, to meet my best friend Rocky. She loves meeting new people! I live at this address." CeCe then took the pen out of Ava's hand and leaned over to write in her notebook, and wrote down the address of her flat. "Here you are!"

Ava read the address on her notebook in the cursive handwriting, with hearts that dotted the 'i's.

"This is in my building! Its two floors down! That's totally awesome!"

CeCe looked up in surprise and glee. "Seriously? Oh yay! This means you, me, Rocky, Tinka and Dina can have sleepovers together! I know what our plans are for this weekend!"

Ava laughed at the girl's enthusiasm, "But CeCe, it's only Monday!"

"Exactly! Oh wait, Tinka, Rocky and I have to dance on Shake It Up Chicago this Saturday..I guess you and Dina could come watch and then we could all go back to my house!"

"Sounds awesome. I would have to ask my mom though. I'll ask her tonight when I get home."

"Yay! Okay. This is going to so much fun!" CeCe leaned over to Ava and hugged her tightly, and as she did, the bell for the end of homeroom rang, and CeCe and Ava walked off to their next class.

The day couldn't go slow enough for Ava, she really enjoyed her first day of school, her lessons were awesome and the teachers were better, she spent lunch with Dina and her friends, laughing about everything and nothing, and now she was walking home with CeCe and Ty, getting ready to meet CeCe's friend Rocky.


End file.
